Baby Machine
by Cheness
Summary: "Sasuke, I look like a freaking transvestite!" Sasunaru.WARNING: Very Mature content, Male Naruto with female bits


**Baby Machine**

**Summary: **"Sasuke, I look like a freaking transvestite!" : Very Mature content, Male Naruto with female bits

* * *

"Let's make a family together, Naruto."

Naruto stared at him from his side of the futon, squinting his eyes to look at Sasuke against the darkness. "...w-what?" he murmured sleepily, having been nudged awake by his pale lover.

He heard the shuffling of fabric, soft thumping of steps, and then... there was light.

"Ouch—Sasuke!" Naruto immediately shielded his eyes from the onslaught of light that suddenly burned his vision. "I was sleeping!"

Sasuke ignored his complaints, choosing to step away from the light switch and sit beside the blond's futon."Naruto..." he started.

Naruto blinked a few times to adjust his sight, before glaring at the other from his lying position on the mattress. "What?" he pouted, crossing his arms. Naruto took note of the serious look etched on the other boy's face.

"I...want us to make a family, Naruto." Sasuke repeated, placing a hand above his head and stroking the blond mane with the other. "I want a child."

Naruto looked at him with a frown. " You know I can't give you that, Sasuke..." he murmured, biting his lower lip. He felt his heart clench just a little bit. "No matter how much I want it, too."

"I've thought of something," Sasuke immediately piped in as he saw the pained look on the other boy's face. "You see...well, I thought that maybe we could use that...special jutsu of yours." The Uchiha finished, face a tint red as he said the last part.

Naruto blinked up at him, knowing what jutsu he was preferring to. "Huh." Said he, slowly trying to sit up. Sasuke moved back a bit to give him space. "I've really never thought of that."

"Tch, 'Course you wouldn't idiot."

"Hey!" Naruto swatted him playfully by the shoulder, causing the Uchiha to chuckle.

"Hmm..." Naruto mused for a bit, staring at the other's face. "I... suppose we could do that." He stated, smiling as the older boy's eyes lit up. " Really?"

"Yeah." He nodded, earning him a grateful kiss on the lips. Naruto chuckled as their lips parted. "When do you want to try it out?"

"How about now?" Sasuke immediately suggested, looking down at him eagerly. Naruto flushed at the look the man was giving him. It was held full of promises. He felt himself harden at the thought.

"A-alright." He murmured, getting up.

He stood in the middle of the room, closing his eyes as he concentrated in gathering his chakra towards his hands. "Henge!"

POOF!

A female blonde stood from where Naruto once was.

Sasuke frowned as he stood up, brushing off imaginary dirt from his loose yukata. He looked at the female Naruto that was still wearing the blond boy's clothes, pursing his lips in thought.

"What is it now?" Female Naruto whined at the look, tugging one side of her yukata as it slid off her shoulders. Sasuke's frown deepened.

"Is...it possible to change your head back?"

"Huh?"

Sasuke's face flushed, scratching the back of his head as he stared at the paper wall. "I still want to hear your voice and look at you when we make love." He muttered in a rush, but Naruto heard quite perfectly.

Female Naruto scratched her head, eyes closed that made her look like a cat. "Jeez, you sure are picky, Sasuke." Said she, before making quick hand signals.

POOF!

"Sasuke, I look like a freaking transvestite!" Male Naruto exclaimed as he looked down at his very female body. Sasuke smirked at him as he walked over to hug him from behind.

"I still love you tough." He whispered in his ear, causing the transformed boy to flush. "You and you're weird fetishes." He muttered, before his lips were captured in a smearing kiss.

Sasuke groaned as he devoured his mouth, taking up the taste that was simply Naruto. He felt the boy responding eagerly, and began probing his tongue to ask the smaller boy for entrance. The other boy complied, and they began battling with their tongues, causing Naruto to drool in the process.

Naruto gave a gasp as they separated for air, groaning as Sasuke immediately latched on to his neck. "Sasuke..." he muttered, feeling the boy's hand crawl up to cradle his two newly developed breasts.

"Ah!" Naruto gasped as Sasuke began kneading them against the fabric, the motion causing both sides of his white yukata to droop on either side of his shoulders. He never knew how sensitive female breasts are, he thought as Sasuke continued with his ministrations, trailing kisses from his neck to shoulder. He felt himself getting wet.

"I feel warm down there." Naruto flushed as Sasuke turned him around, groaning as Sasuke tightly pressed their hips together. "S-Sasuke..." he panted, feeling the boy's erection press against the middle slit of his night wear. He wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Sasuke moaned as he felt Naruto's wetness smear against his manhood. " Naruto..." he growled, moving the fabric of his kimono just enough to release the two swollen breasts. He immediately latched on one of his perked nipple, pinching the other with his fingers. He found Naruto only half dressed quite kinky.

"Ahh, Sasuke!" Naruto mewled, feeling himself being guided towards Sasuke's futon. Once laid, Sasuke took his attention to the other nipple, and began rubbing his manhood against the other boy's pussy. "Ahhh..." Naruto's blush deepened, unconsciously spreading his legs apart and felt Sasuke rub against the sensitive nub.

"Oh!" he yelped, causing Sasuke to quicken his thrusts. The Uchiha finally released the abused nipple with a 'pop', and continued to massage Naruto's breasts as he repeatedly rubbed their sex together.

"Ahh, ahh!" Naruto tilted his head back as he felt jolts of pleasure, lifting his hips as he began squirting his juices like a broken hose. His first orgasm in a female body.

Sasuke groaned at the sight, releasing the boy's breasts to lift his hips. Sasuke hovered his head towards the still squirting pussy, rubbing his nose against it to smell his scent. It was still the same, Sasuke smiled and gave it a lick.

"Sasuke!" Naruto shouted, trying to close his legs together to somewhat relief himself from the overwhelming pleasure. His legs began to shake violently.

"No can do, baby." Sasuke smirked as he took a firm hold of both his legs to stay them apart, and began lapping on to the boy's wet pussy. Naruto gave a load groan, clutching the sheets tightly as Sasuke continued to slurp, suck, and prod his opening while a thumb firmly pressed against his clit.

Naruto gave a loud cry, pinching one of his own nipples as he felt another onslaught of pleasure. "Naruto..." Sasuke moaned, continuing to slurp the juicy pussy as Naruto came, lapping each drop like a thirsty man from the desert.

Naruto began breathing heavily, body twitching every now and then. He suddenly felt the urge to pee. Immediately, he forgot the feeling as he felt Sasuke insert a finger inside his vagina, loosening him.

"I'll be taking you're virginity a second time." Sasuke panted, smiling at him lovingly as he captured his lips in a gentle kiss. Naruto felt a second finger enter him, scissoring. He felt them prod deeper, searching, and then...curl up.

"AH!" Naruto cried, tearing himself away from the kiss and began trashing. Sasuke held him down as he continued to hit his G- spot, pounding his fingers into him mercilessly. Sasuke gave a firm press on his mound, and continued to finger fuck the other boy with his other hand. He felt Naruto's inside clutching his fingers tightly, and moaned as he imagined it surrounding his cock. The blond began squirting the third time, and Sasuke immediately took out his fingers, smearing the cum on the pussy's lips.

"I think you're ready, now." Sasuke chuckled as the blond boy scowled up at him, panting heavily.

"I...never... k-knew women could... c-cum so many times!" Naruto whined, groaning as Sasuke forced him to sit on to his lap. "Sasuke!"

"Idiot, you're already 18 for kami's sake. You should already know about that." Sasuke licked his lips, lifting Naruto's hips up and hovered him above his weeping erection. "S-Sasuke, wait, my legs feel weak—"

"Ride me, baby." Said he, slamming the boy down. "Ah! Sasuke you idiot!" Naruto gasped as he was immediately filled with Sasuke. It felt odd, being penetrated somewhere other than his anus, Naruto thought as he felt pangs of pain from his new sex. "You could've been more gentle, you know! I was a virgin!" Naruto yelled, hitting him by the head.

Sasuke winced, rubbing the boy's back in comfort. "Sorry, baby." he murmured, giving his neck a light kiss. Naruto whimpered, trying to adjust at the whole new different sensation. Sasuke's breath hitched as Naruto moved a bit, trying to stop himself from moving his hips. "Naruto..." Sasuke gasped, holding the boy's hips to stop him from squirming. "Please tell me you're ready."

"Well—"

"Good." Sasuke quipped, lifting the boy's hip and slamming him back down. "Ah!" Naruto's lips quivered, forcing himself to lift his hips and slowly began riding the older man as the pain lessened somewhat.

Naruto leaned back a bit, trying to find that special spot. Sasuke groaned as he stared at his lover, for the first time getting turned on by woman's breasts as he saw them bounce up and down along with the boy's movement. Probably as long as it's attached to Naruto, they're a big turn on. Sasuke yanked the boy towards him, his hands continuing to support Naruto's hips as he all but buried his face between his chest. Naruto flushed as he stared down at Sasuke, hugging the other boy's head for support as he continued to ride him.

"Mnh!" Naruto cried as he felt Sasuke hit on that sensitive spot. He began bouncing in a frenzy, causing Sasuke to loudly moan. "N-Naruto!" he panted, feeling his own orgasm building up. He immediately pushed the blond down against the futon, pushing his legs until the knees touched the ground on both side of the blond, and began pounding his pussy in a wild frenzy.

"Ah, S-Sasuke!" Naruto trashed around at the onslaught of pleasure. Slapping and squirting sounds filled the room as Naruto continued to cum. "N-Naruto..." Sasuke growled, frantically increasing his pace as he felt his orgasm nearing. He stared down as he saw himself pounding the blond, moaning as he saw how wet they both are.

"Oh! Oh! SASUKE!" Naruto cried as he came for the last time, cum spraying over the other man. Sasuke gave a few quick thrust, pressing hard as he finally came, riding out his orgasm inside the blond. He stayed buried on Naruto for a few minutes, making sure to fill him as much as possible with his seed. After a few moments, he finally came out, panting as he laid over the other boy.

There was a loud 'poof!', Naruto transforming back to his original body. "I love you, Naruto." Sasuke husked out, gently kissing the other boy. Naruto lazily kissed back, too tired to move as he wasn't used to having multiple orgasms in one night. "I love you too." He murmured, before letting sleep enveloped him. Sasuke smiled down at his sleeping form for a few minutes, before rolling to his side and finally lulled himself to sleep.

* * *

One month later, waking up on a particular morning, Sasuke heard retching noises coming from the bathroom door.

**FIN**


End file.
